


Diamond

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko





	Diamond

Jewel Senshi  
Part Four: Diamond

A young man with short white hair and wearing a white suit with dark blue trim paced back and forth in the throne room. Things were not going well with the invasion of Crystal Tokyo. First a mysterious force field surrounded the castle just as his troops were about to enter, now the Sailor Senshi of the past were interfering in the search for the princess and the crystal. He knew he ought to stay behind and let his underlings do all the work, but he wanted this invasion over with. 

"My lord, you look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" said a woman with long yellow-green hair.

"Oh, Emerald. I didn't hear you come in. How goes it with Rubeus?"

"Not too well, my lord. The Sailor Senshi have managed to escape his ship." He frowned. Rubeus almost had those senshi. Now that they had escaped, he would have to speed things up. He had to do this himself.

"Emerald, send for my brother. There are some things we must discuss."

"At once my lord." she teleported out of the throne room. Prince Diamond returned to his pacing. A few moments later, a man with short blue-black hair materialized in the room. He looked almost the same age as his brother.

"Diamond, what's wrong? Emerald said you needed to talk to me." said Sapphire. 

"Our invasion of Crystal Tokyo is not going well in the past. Emerald just told me that Rubeus failed to destroy the Sailor Senshi of the past."

"That's nothing new. I've been going over the records of these senshi. It seems that almost every person who went against them couldn't destroy them. Queen Beryl was the only one who successfully killed four of the senshi. Anyway, Rubeus is an arrogant fool. He relies too much on his self-confidence."

"Even so, we can't afford to lose anymore time. Our forces are almost exhausted. I have to go to the past myself."

"No. Diamond, send me, I'm expendable. You're not." 

"No, Sapphire. I must go. Father was right. 'When you want something done right, do it yourself.'"

"At least let me come with you. I'm not going to let you go unprotected."

"Thank you, but no. You're needed here my brother. I need you to govern things while I'm gone. I shan't be long."

"But you don't know anything of that time!"

"I know enough. I know not to underestimate the senshi. Take care of things for me Sapphire. I know you'll do fine." he smiled and placed his gloved hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Be careful brother. Those senshi are slippery."

"I will. YOU be careful." he smiled again.

The brothers embraced and said their goodbyes. One leaving for the past and the other to prepare to lead another attack if necessary. "Diamond, I hope you know what you're doing." Sapphire said after his brother left for his ship.

 

On board his crystalline space ship, Prince Diamond anxiously stared out the window. He knew he was attempting a dangerous stunt going alone to a place and time he knew nothing of. He knew he should have listened to his brother and let him go instead. but he felt compelled to go himself. He wanted to make sure the Sailor Senshi would not be there in the future when he got back. 

<Once I eliminate the senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity will be mine.> he thought smiling to himself. He had fallen in love with the beautiful queen when he first came to Crystal Tokyo on a diplomatic mission. She had be kind to him and his followers but still insisted on 'purifying' them if they desired to return to Earth. Of course they, refused and were now waging a war against the King and Queen.

Before going, he had given strict orders that the Queen was not to be harmed in any way. In fact she was to be treated as an honored guest should she ever awaken from the mysterious sleep she was in. As to the King, however, they were to do as they pleased with him. It was Serenity he wanted, not Endymion.

"Soon my queen, you and I will be together at last." he said dreaming of the day when he had won his beloved Serenity's heart.

An alarm sounded throughout the ship shaking the prince from his reverie.

"What's going on? Who's attacking us?" he called out. 

"There's a strange rift right in our path, my lord." said a disembodied voice.

"Damn! Well go around it, you fools!"

"Impossible sire. We're being pulled into it. We're abandoning the ship. Get to your escape pod. There's not much time left. My lord we..." he turned off the ship's intercom.

"Damn! I'll not lose my only chance to win this damned war!" he switched the intercom back on. "Captain, you may evacuate if you wish, but I'm staying."

"My lord, are you mad?! You'll die!"

"You don't know that captain. I'm seeing this voyage to the end. I will not give up a chance to end this war. You may think what you wish but I am staying."

"I'm sorry to hear that sire. But if that is what you wish, I can not stop you. May you find peace on the other side." there was a faint click as the captain switched off his intercom.

"Farewell captain. Farewell, my brother." he said softly trying not to think of his imminent demise or his brother's grief when he learned of his death. He returned to his window and stared out of the endless sea of stars.

 

The ship rocked as it was pulled into the mysterious rift that had appeared out of nowhere. Not a soul was to be seen or heard. The ship's only passenger, a man with short white hair stood before a window staring at the rift.

The ship shook again. This time knocking the young man off his feet and causing to hit his head against a control panel. He staggered for a moment then fell to the floor, unconscious.

A young man was working in the college's greenhouse. He loved tending to the school's plants. He enjoyed planting them around the campus. He had hated the starkness of the campus grounds when he had first come to the college. Now thanks to him and the other botany students, the grounds were slowly becoming beautiful again. Almost as beautiful as they were hundreds of years ago.

He picked up a white rose cutting when all of a sudden a intense pain went through his body. He screamed out in pain and dropped the plant. He ran out of the greenhouse. He had to go somewhere but, did not know. He could only follow the way the pain led him.  


In a nearby park, a youma was threatening some people who were on picnics. He was a cross between a tree and a human. Branches had attached themselves to the helpless humans and were sucking the energy out of them.

"Hold it right there treeface!" said a young girl.

"How dare you disturb these people! They came here to have fun and eat good food!" said another.

"On behalf of the Earth" said a red haired girl.

"And on behalf of its precious gems," said a black haired girl.

"We will punish you!" all four girls said at once.

The youma turned to face the Jewel Senshi and laughed. How could four humans in miniskirts defeat him? Vines shot from his arms and tried to trap the girls. They leapt in different directions trying their best to escape the vines. One of the vines managed to wrap themselves around Sailor Moonstone and began to squeeze tight.

"Help! Guys I can't move!" Moonstone began crying. (could she be related to Usagi? Well, only time will tell)

Her wailing distracted the senshi long enough for the vines to ensnare Sailors Onyx and Amber. Only Sailor Opal remained free to dodge the deadly vines.

"Way to go De. You had to start the waterworks," said Onyx.

"It's not her fault Onyx! You'd cry too if you were her," said Amber. 

"Opal....TSUNAMI!" Opal fired her mini tidal wave at the vines crushing her friends. Instead of freeing them, the vines only squeezed harder.

"Thanks for the drink Sailor Girl, I needed that." said the youma laughing as he launched a branch at her.

"Opal...SHOWER!" a shower of opals landed harmlessly on the ground. The youma had pulled the branch out of the way before the acidic gems did any harm. She was about to try her attack again but a streak of light flashed before her temporarily blinding her.

<Moonstone?> she thought hoping somehow her friends had gotten free. When her sight was restored, Opal saw a diamond rose embedded in what looked like the youma's feet. <Where'd that come from?> Then she saw who threw the rose. A young man with short white hair was standing nearby. He was wearing a white suit with dark blue trim and a white cape. Unfortunately, most of his face was hidden behind a white mask. 

"Who are you?" she asked her mysterious savior.

"Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your friends?" he said smiling.

She looked and saw that the others were indeed free of the vines and were also staring at the handsome stranger.

"We're sorry. Thanks. We just wanted to know who you were," said Opal.

"He's dreeeeeeeamy!" said Moonstone who had just recovered her tongue.

"Giving up on Justin are you?" teased Onyx.

"Thanks for saving us. Are you Tuxedo Mask by any chance?" asked Amber hoping he was. From what Usagi had told her about him, he sounded like a real hunk. "No, I'm not. I am the Diamond Knight. I'd finish this monster off before he recovers," he said "Farewell ladies, my job here is done." with that he threw another diamond rose and disappeared in the blinding light.

"Wait! Tell us where to find you!" said Opal but he was gone. <There's something familiar about him.> she thought.

The youma was beginning to recover from the effects of the rose. "Oi Opal how about giving us a hand here!" said Onyx.

"Right!"

The Jewel Senshi faced the tree youma. "Time to do some pruning bud," said Onyx. "Onyx...Beam....FIRE!" A black beam of energy shot from the onyx in her bow. It struck the youma in the trunk part of its body causing him to scream in pain.

"Amber...Web....ENTANGLE!!" shouted Amber. A huge sticky, amber colored web wrapped itself around the youma.

"Cool trick kid," said Onyx.

The youma tried to free itself from Amber's web but couldn't "Opal...SHOWER!" This time the youma couldn't dodge Opal's namesakes. The gems landed on the youma's leaves and branches and began to eat through him. He yelled in agony, trying desperately to dust the acidic jewels off. The more he tried, the stickier the web became and the acid ate away at his body more quickly. Within minutes, the tree youma was a pile of nega-dust.

"You'll pay for this Sailor Brats!" said a woman as she appeared in a burst of flames. "That was one of my best youma!" Azurite shot a blast of nega-energy at the girls. They dodged the blast and went into battle stances.

"Opal....TSUNAMI!" Azurite dodged the tidal wave and sent off another blast.

"Damn she's good! Moonstone! Use you're beam thingy!" said Onyx. 

"Huh? Oh right! My moonbeam!" she said hitting her head. "Moon....Beam....SHINE!" Moonstone's beam shot towards Azurite, then flared in her face blinding her.

"Now guys before she recovers!" said Opal.

"Amber...GLUE!"

"Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!"

The two attacks struck Azurite just as she was recovering her sight. She managed to deflect Onyx's energy beam but got trapped in Amber's glue.

"Impressive kids. But not good enough." She caused the glue-like substance to burn as she teleported into the air. "See you later kiddies," she said.

There was another flash of light and Azurite was on the ground, a diamond rose pinning the shoulder of her uniform to the grass.

"Diamond Knight!" said Opal.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" he said with a smile on his face. "Lucky for you I happen to like miniskirts."

All four senshi blushed. "I don't know who you are buster, but you just bought the farm," said Azurite, plucking the rose out of her uniform.

"Now senshi!" said the Diamond Knight. That caused them to snap out of their personal daydreams.

"Amber...GLUE!!" Amber's glue pinned Azurite to the ground.

"Onyx...Beam...FIRE!!" the black beam struck her in the chest.

"Don't watch you guys this is going to be messy!" warned Opal. "Opal...SHOWER!" the acidic opals reduced Azurite to a puddle of goo.

"EEEEEEEWWWWW! I'm gonna be sick," said Moonstone and ran to the bushes. 

"I told you not to watch!" said Opal. Luckily the other senshi were too busy looking at the Diamond Knight. 

"Well done Jewel Senshi! Our paths shall cross again," he said turning to go. "Wait! Who are you? At least tell us how to find you!" said Opal begging him to stay.

"All you need to know is that I'm your friend. I will find you if you should need me. Farewell ladies, it's been a pleasure." He threw another of his roses and disappeared in the blinding flash it caused.

"What a hunk," said Amber.

"Did you forget about Nephrite?" Onyx said with a wry smile.

Amber quickly pushed the mysterious dream man from her mind. She never wanted to betray Nephrite. But he was sooo handsome and mysterious.

"I think he's the dreamiest. He's just like that guy in Labyrinth," said Moonstone starry-eyed.

"He sure is De. Wonder if he's got a girlfriend," said Onyx.

"Probably does," said Opal staring at a object in her hand.

"Watcha got there?" said Amber.

"Um nothing," she quickly hid her hands behind her back.

"C'mon O. Let's have it," said Onyx determined to see what her new friend was hiding.

"It's none of your business Onyx," she said.

"Um guys, we've better split. They're starting to wake up," said Moonstone.

"She's right," said Amber, transforming back to Naru.

"I'm not going till she shows us what's behind her back."

"That's enough Mara! If she doesn't want to show us, she doesn't have to," said Naru. Silently thanking Naru for standing by her, Opal hid the diamond rose in the back pocket of her jeans. "Let's go guys before a riot starts," she said.

Naru saw the rose and was about to say something, but changed her mind <She must have some reason for hiding it. Maybe she's finally gotten over Nephrite.> she smiled and hoped whoever that guy was, was single. She hated seeing Opal so miserable not having a boyfriend.  


The four friends went their separate ways now that their job was done. Mara and Deana went home to do their homework. Naru went to her mother's store in search of Nephrite. Opal however had no particular direction to go so she decided to go to her favorite studying place. Her college's greenhouse.

She stopped by her dorm to pick up her violin and music and ran into her roommate Nabiki. <Great, SHE'S here.> she thought. <Now I've got to think of another excuse.> She had to break their lunch date because of the youma she and the other Jewel Senshi were fighting.

"And just where, have you been?" Nabiki asked her roommate.

"Oh, Nabiki. Gomen. I ran into an old friend and we just had to catch up," she said hoping this will placate her extremely nosy roommate. "I'll make it up to you next time." 

"All right. Now just who is this old friend of yours? Is he cute?"

"She's an old school friend Nabiki. I haven't seen her in years since her parents moved away. We spent the whole time talking. I'm sorry I forgot our lunch date."

"It's ok. You'll just have to pay for two lunches. You going to practice?"

"Yeah. See you later Nabiki. Say 'hi' to Ranma and Akane for me." She quickly dashed out the door hoping to evade her friend's third degree treatment.

"Something definitely up with that girl," she said and went back to her magazine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here," she said. Opal had finally made it to the greenhouse and was looking forward to a private jam session. Just her and the plants. But it would not be that way today. A young man with short white hair was working on some of the plants. <Why does he have to be here.> she though annoyed that her private spot should be invaded.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked. 

<His voice. There's something familiar about it.>

"Um no, sorry. It's just that I come here to practice my violin sometimes. I honestly didn't know there'd be anyone in here today. I'll come back another time."

"No. Stay. Please. I enjoy listening to violin music and I could use the company. Gets awful lonely with only the plants to talk to."

"You don't mind?" she asked. <God he's cute> she thought blushing a little.

"No. Go right ahead. Something tells me you're one of the good ones. Violinists I mean. So my ears and the plants won't be offended by a bunch of screeching cats," he said chuckling.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this. My roommate just hates violin music." She set up her music stand in front of a bench and brought out her violin.

"May I?" he said examining the instrument.

"Please be careful with it. I doubt I'd be able to afford a new one." He nodded and gently took the violin from her. He examined the instrument closely and then plucked one of its strings.

"It's a good violin. One of the finest I've seen."

"You're a music student too?" she asked taking back her instrument.

"No. I just happen to enjoy good music." He smiled.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the compliment. It was a gift. I'm Opal, by the way," she said offering her hand.

"Raistlin," he said shaking her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." She sat back down and tuned her violin then began playing. The music of the violin filled the little greenhouse and he swore he saw the plants swaying in time with the music.

He could do nothing but watch the girl play her violin. When she stopped, there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you. It's not every day I get a compliment like that," she said blushing again.

"What was that you were playing? It sounds familiar but I can't remember where I heard it."

"It's an old tune a distant cousin wrote but never got published. It's been in the family for years."

"Really? You're from a family of musicians huh?"

"Not really. There's just me."

"Your parents must be real proud of you. Being able to play like that."

She looked sad, remembering how her parents died protecting her from the other youma. "What is it?" he asked.

"My parents died when I was a child."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

<Way to go Raist. Probably thinks you're a jerk.> he thought.

"How could you? We just met," she said smiling.

<Or did we? I keep get the feeling we've met before.>

"You're right. We hardly know each other." He laughed. 

"How about another piece?" she said placing the violin back under her chin.

"Um, sure."

"All right, who'd you like to hear?"

"Hmm. Let's see." he thought over his favorite composers awhile until he was able to decide on one. "I've got it. Mozart."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"Sorry, I was expecting someone a little more modern that's all. You don't strike me as the classical type."

"If there's something else you want to play I -"

"No. Mozart's fine. In fact I need to practice some. I haven't exactly been paying attention to my Mozart," she giggled.

"So it's ok then?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I just happen to love Mozart's music." 

<And guys who aren't intimidated by classic music.> she added smiling to herself. "Anything in particular you'd like to hear?"

"Not really. Surprise me."

She thought a few moments then replaced her violin under her chin and began playing Mozart's 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik.'

She played piece after piece until it got too dark to see the notes while Raistlin worked on the plants and watched her. She was truly a prodigy. No college student could possibly play that good.

"Why did you stop?" he asked when she had finally finished her 'concert.'

"It's getting dark and I have other homework to do," she said packing up her music and violin. 

"Listen, Opal. I was wondering. Would you, um, uh-"

"I'd love to go out sometime." 

"Really?" he asked unable to believe that loveliest girl on campus would go anywhere with him.

"I said 'yes' didn't I?" she said. 

"How about lunch tomorrow? We could eat in here and you can practice your violin."

"Gee. I don't know. I kinda promised my roommate I'd treat her to lunch tomorrow."

"Oh that's no problem just tell her you'll treat her another time."

"I can't. I already did that twice and she's getting suspicious."

"Oh, you've got a boyfriend," he said crestfallen. 

<I knew it. A gorgeous girl like her's probably got guys flocking around her.>

"No that's not it. It's just that sometimes I like to be by myself," she lied. "I better keep this promise. Nabiki can be real persistent when she's snooping around."

"Nabiki? You don't mean Nabiki Tendo do you?"

"You know her?"

"Some of the guys I hang with say she's a real blackmail artist."

"That's Nabiki all right," she said laughing.

"So I guess you really have to keep your lunch date with her then."

"Yep. So how about the day after?"

"Um sure. So I'll pick you up at your dorm?"

"Not a great idea. Nabiki might be there and I don't want you having to go through her gestapo routine," she said.

"She's that bad, huh?"

"You'd better believe it. I'm probably in for another earful of her questions again. I'll meet you here, ok?"

"Sure. See you then. Uh, here, something to remind you in case you forget." He handed her a single white rose.

"Why, thank you," she said blushing redder than the red roses blooming there.

"I've really got to go now so I'll see you later. Been nice meeting you Opal," he said leaving her in the greenhouse.

"Nice meeting you too Raistlin," she said staring at the rose he had giving her. She took out the diamond rose and compared the two flowers. "They're exactly alike. I wonder if he's the Diamond Knight," she said staring at the two roses. "Oh come on O. What would a guy like him be hanging around a bunch of college kids.?" she said putting the diamond rose back in her pocket and picked up her things careful not to damage the perfect white rose and went back to deal with her nosy roommate.


End file.
